Latios
|-|Latios= |-|Mega Latios= Summary Latios is a dual-type Dragon/Psychic Legendary Pokémon. While it is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, it can Mega Evolve into Mega Latios using the Latiosite. It is a member of the eon duo of Hoenn along with Latias. Power and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B | Low 5-B Name: Latios Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Pokémon, Legendary Pokémon, Eon Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Can negate Healing and Regeneration, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Can transfer status ailments onto the opponent, Forcefield Creation, Healing, Enhanced Senses Resistance to Fighting, Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, and Psychic Type moves, High Resistance to Earth Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Mega Evolution, Breath Attack, Possibility for Paralysis Inducement Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+ (Should be somewhat comparable to Moltres) | Small Planet level+ (Can hurt Latias, who has the same durability) Speed: At least Relativistic+, likely higher (Comparable to Shaymin, dodged multiple lightning bolts in Shadows of Almia. Far faster than any normal Pokémon. Even among Legendaries, the Eon Duo are known for their speed) | At least Relativistic+, likely higher (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class+ | Small Planet Class+ Durability: At least Small Country level+ | Small Planet level+ (Survived a combined attack from Primal Groudon and Kyogre, but barely, and could barely get past their energy) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with attacks. | Standard melee range. Thousands of kilometers with attacks. Standard Equipment: Latiosite (Allows Latios to Mega Evolve), Soul Dew (Boosts power of Latios' Dragon and Psychic Type moves) Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Dragon, Ice, Dark, Bug, and Fairy Type moves. Feats: Managed to merge his psychic power with Latias to create a highly powerful and concentrated ball of energy that completely disperses a tsunami. Fast enough to cross the Hoenn region in seconds. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Here is a list of all his moves. * Luster Purge: Latios' signature move. Latios fires off a bright pink beam of psychic energy which has a high chance of lower the opponent's special defense. * Memento: Latios lowers the opponent's attack and special attack while fainting in the process. * Helping Hand: Latios assists one of his allies by increasing the power of their next attack. * Heal Block: Latios prevents the opponent from healing at all. Draining effects still occur although they don't heal any injuries. * Psywave: Latios fires off a psychic wave of energy that deals consistent damage. * Safeguard: Latios sets up a barrier that protects him and his allies from status conditions. * Protect: Latios creates a forcefield to protect himself. * Dragon Dance: Latios performs a mystical and powerful dance to boost his attack and speed. * Stored Power: Latios fires off a blast of psychic energy that increases in power the more stat boosts Latios has accumulated. * Refresh: Latios heals himself of any status conditions he may have. * Heal Pulse: Latios releases a pulse of energy that heals whoever he targets. * Dragon Breath: Latios fires off a hazy purple flame-like energy that can cause paralysis. * Psycho Shift: Latios passes any status conditions he may have received onto the opponent. * Recover: Latios heals himself of any damage he may have received by up to half of his maximum health. * Telekinesis:''' Latios lifts the opponent into the air using his psychic powers making them easier to hit. * '''Zen Headbutt: Latios focuses some psychic power into his head and then headbutts the opponent possibly making them flinch. * Power Split: Latios averages his attack and special attack with the opponent using his psychic power. * Psychic: Latios uses a strong psychokinesis for offensive, defensive, and supplemnentary means such as lifting the target in question or simply blasting them. This may also lower their special defense. * Dragon Pulse: Latios fires off a multicolored dragon-shaped beam of energy. * Giga Impact: Latios charges the opponent while covered in a purple and orange comet-like energy. Unlike most Pokémon Latios doesn't appear to need to rest afterwards. * Light Screen: Latios sets up a psychic screen around himself and his allies that halves the damage of special attacks. Respect Thread: Respect Thread (Tobias). Key: Latios | Mega Latios Gallery e413444bbceb01c9e268427d92d4c9fb.png Roza evento ticket eon.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Psychics Category:Dragons Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Energy Users Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Movie Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Light Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Healers Category:Nintendo Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5